


and we opened up our hearts and we could change

by combefaerie



Category: Historical Farm (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Embedded Video, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sort of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: I want to know what he knows,I want to feel what he feltI want to touch what he touchedI want to go where he's beenI want you and I want him
Relationships: Peter Ginn/Ruth Goodman/Alex Langlands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	and we opened up our hearts and we could change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoodDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in adoration of simple pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528789) by [TheGoodDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor). 



**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by in adoration of simple pleasures, so if you haven't read that yet what are you doing??


End file.
